


TOKYO

by germanistyka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Between Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: re, CCG - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Half-Siblings, Inappropriate Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), LGBTQ Female Character, Missing Persons, Murder Family, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanistyka/pseuds/germanistyka
Summary: ❝  I don't know what you been told, see I am not your enemy  ❞gdzie rozwiązanie sprawy sprzed dekady staje się trudniejsze niż Biuro do Spraw Ghuli przewidywało.▌FABUŁA: -germanistyka 2021 ©▌TOKYO GHOUL: Sui Ishida, 2011▌ZACZĘTE: 15 marca 2021▌ZAKOŃCZONE: ???
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	TOKYO

**Author's Note:**

> Hejka! Na samym początku chcę napisać, że książka zawiera treści takie jak: LGBTQ+, ksenofobię, sceny walki, homofobię i bifobię. Jeśli z któryś podpunktów jest dla ciebie niekomfortowy, czytasz na swoją odpowiedzialność lub zrezygnuj z dalszego czytania.  
> Zabraniam tłumaczenia tej książki bez mojej zgody.
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania, jeśli masz jakąś opinię - zostaw komentarz, będzie mi miło je czytać :)

_Wszystko._

_Wszystko na nic_.

Łzy zlatują, nie przestając, z oczu po policzkach. Wiecznie zapłakana twarz, chowająca się przed całym światem. Bóle głowy stają się silniejsze, a ja nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Nie potrafię przestać płakać, a co gorsza ─ wspominać o tych szczęśliwych chwilach z osobami, które kochałam.

Minęło już sporo lat od ich śmierci, a ja wciąż nie wiem jak się pozbierać. Czuję, że straciłam większość siebie, pustka znowu mi towarzyszy jak za czasów okresu dojrzewania. Znowu sama, znowu sama. Tym razem tej samotności nie przeżyję, a nikt tych osób nie zastąpi. Choć mogliby się do nich upodobnić, nigdy nie będą tacy sami, bo wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi, że nie żyją.

Nie żyją, bo poświęcili się na polu walki. Życie odebrał im pewien ghul, który stał się ich największym wrogiem. Zabił ich oraz ich rodziny, a nawet przyjaciół. Chciałabym się tego ghula oraz bogów spytać, czym zawinili, że musieli umrzeć? Nie mogli żyć w spokoju? Dlaczego nie mogli być szczęśliwi i spełniać swoich marzeń? Komu i czym oni przeszkadzali?!

Kładę dłonie na szyi i zaciskam ją palcami. Któryś raz próbuję popełnić samobójstwo, aby dołączyć do nich, do tego świata bez problemów. Przed oczami widzę po raz setny zwłoki moich przyjaciół, którzy kilka lat wcześniej konali przy moim boku. W jakim celu istnieję? Czy jest jeszcze jakieś zadanie, które muszę wykonać przed śmiercią? Wydaje mi się, że już wszystko zrobiłam, więc moim obecnym marzeniem jest umrzeć. Dlaczego ja jeszcze żyję?!

_Dlaczego nie ja?_

Pokonałam moich wrogów, którzy niszczyli innym życia. Rodzina powiedziała, że to moje jedyne zadanie. W takim razie czego bogowie jeszcze ode mnie oczekują? Czy ja coś źle zrobiłam? Jak ciężki jest ten grzech, który popełniłam? Zrobiłam coś złego, coś przeciwko przykazaniom?

_Dlaczego_

_Nie_

_Ja?!_

Patrzę na grób przyjaciół i rodziny, wraz ze mną płacze niebo. Deszcz uderza o ich nagrobki, kwiaty mokną oraz są niszczone. Uśmiecham się, widząc ich imiona zapisane na skale. Czy powinnam się uśmiechać w takiej sytuacji? Ich ciała gniją, prawdopodobnie czekają na mnie, a ja wciąż szukam sposobu na śmierć, która rzeczywiście odbierze mi życie.

Kim jestem, że nie mogę umrzeć?

_Bogiem?_

Ja chcę tylko umrzeć...


End file.
